Recovering data from DVD
Created by (Drek'TharSuperSword) This fanfiction is based on this Characters *Fizzacles (Potato Mine) *Mossocles (Jalapeno) Characteristics Fizzacles Age:48 Height:7' 2 Weight 83 kg Fizzacles has been doing computer stuff for over 30 years. Available for technical reviews and beta test participation. Usually called "Tall guy" because he is very tall. Mossocles Age:32 Height:6 '6 Weight:65 kg Mossocles is a mayor. He is one of the richest people in Brandor city. Good at recovering computer datas Story Fizzacles:Hey bro, we haven't ever watched this cartoon. Should we watch it now? Mossocles:K. Put that in the laptop. (puts the DVD in laptop) Fizzacles:Now, I'mgonna open it. (The laptop shows that the cartoon is corrupted and cannot be played like this) Fizzacles:Really?Is this disc get damaged? (opens the disc tray) OMG! GOT FATALLY SCRATCHED! Mossocles:What? I should hve done something bad to that disc. Fizzacles:Nevermind.Let's try recover it. This may take few days but this will ensure that this cartoon can be played again Mossocles:How? Fizzacles:Using the "Rescue image" method. Mossocles:Aha, I know. Open ddrescue, isnt it? Fizzacles:Yes. They insert the Parted Magic boot CD and open ddrescue. Fizzacles:We'll make the image on this Kingston 28GB USB flash drive. And now we can open a terminal window. We'll use this command. ddrescue -n -b 2048 /dev/sr0 /media/sdd1/mystuff.iso /media/sdd1/mystuff After 40 minutes, it is done. Mossocles:It doesn't look good here. The cartoon is just playing from 0:00 to 20:00. Still a lot of mess. It should be 63-minutes movie but this cuts them A LOT. Fizzacles:Let's try this the second time. They go back to the ddrescue. Fizzacles: This time we type ddrescue -d -b 2048 /dev/sr0 /media/sdd1/mystuff.iso /media/sdd1/mystuff. Fizzacles:We removed the -n so this time it will dig deeper and we are using -d to give us direct access to drive w/o any caching. Mossocles:How long it takes? Fizzacles:Um.. About a day. I know it is longer but this will fix A LOT of the part. 24 hours later... Fizzacles:Let's try it. (Plays the cartoon) Works much better but we still can't get the last 20 minutes. Those parts' video and audio still got scrambled and messed up. Mossocles:Yup. But it is annoying that we have to wait a day just to recover the data. Fizzacles:Let's try the method again But now I use this very good external optical drive (DVD). Here we hook it up and attempt a third pass using the same command as we did for the second pass (we change the source path to the external optical drive) and we add -r 3 to have it retry all the data that it could not get before three more times. ddrescue -d -r 3 -b 2048 /dev/sr1 /media/sdd1/mystuff.iso /media/sdd1/mystuff.log 24 hours later... Fizzacles: We only got 6 minutes so 14 minutes is still damaged. Let's try other method. Next we try a standard internal drive from an old broken computer that we hook up externally with a PATA/USB bridge. I don’t expect it to do much but let’s try it. Again, the external drive is detected in PartedMagic as /dev/sr1 so we use the same command that we used for the third pass. ddrescue -d -r 3 -b 2048 /dev/sr1 /media/sdd1/mystuff.iso /media/sdd1/mystuff.log 24 hours later... Fizzacles: Wow! We got more 10 minutes! I'll let this one runs again. 12 hours later... Fizzacles:YAYZ! MORE 2 minutes! SO just 2 minutes are still missing. Mossocles:Lemme try this method again. I'll try other hard drive. 12 hours later... Fizzacles:We just got other 5 seconds of few black screens so this is the best we can do. Let's play this cartoon... They play the cartoon movie and they feel so happy because the movie is back. The end Trivia *All character names are from Swords and Sandals III: Solo Ultratus. Category:Fanfics